Unlikely Series
by Bekabulwinkle
Summary: A collection of drabbles all willow wwe based, have a look and let me know what you think. PG13 just in case.
1. Unlikely Freindships

TitleUnlikely Friendships  
Author name Bekabulwinkle  
Author Email Light – PWP -  
Pairing Willow/Big Show Friendship  
DistributionTtH or if you want just ask

SpoilersKinda in the future, some things are different….

"Hay kiddo"

Rolling her eyes the redhead didn't even try to stop him from calling her that. After two years she had just given up, Paul never did anything he didn't want to do and it seemed he always wanted her to be kiddo.

"Hiya big man, hows your shoulder?"

"Good – whatever you gave me the other day worked wonders"

Watching him rotate the newly healed shoulder Willow smiled as she patted him on his rather large arm before shifting the pile of files from one hip to the other.

"I hoped it would – anyway I better get back to the boss, he's all growly since Austin's coming back again"

His deep chuckle followed her towards the GM's office, where it was suddenly obscured by the screams of those in the GM's office. Sighing she once again shifted the files from hip to hip hoping if she gave it a little time the screams would cut to a dull roar

"Come on Kiddo – why don't we go bug Trips and the others, I'm sure he's got some of those little candy canes left, I know how much you love them"

"AND WHAT ASS CLOWN AUTHORISED THAT!"

Chris Jericho's scream filtered through the closed door, jade coloured eyes went from the door to Paul and then back again

"SON OF A BITCH!"

The scuffle was interceded every now and then with the colourful language most of the guys used backstage and Willow was sure she heard the perfectly presented plate of food she had gotten only a hour before hand go crashing to the floor.

Raising an eyebrow the redhead just looped her arm through the giants standing next to her, a mischievous smirk coming to her face

"Why don't I just get lost for awhile – ohh these hallways all look the same…ohh no I'm lost…I don't know where I am…. I'm sure I can remember someone saying if your lost it better to stand still"

The two unlikely friends sniggered as they left the two new Co-GM's to fight it out in search of Triple H and his candy canes.


	2. Unlikely Romance

Title Unlikely Romance  
Author name Bekabulwinkle  
Author Email Pairing Willow/Bubba Ray Dudley  
DistributionTtH or if you want just ask

SpoilersNone really

Finishing the candy cane the red head sat watching, the sliver of moonlight just enough to grace her lovers face. Never would she have thought that her life would bring her here, at this place. The old saying opposites attract well she was living proof of it – they were living proof of it.

Reaching out she ran a hand over the sleeping face, feeling the rough growth on it. So unlike that of her last two lovers, so unlike her first too.

"You think way to loud"

The sleepy voice brought her back, green eyes looking down into blue ones. Sheepishly smiling she ducked behind her newly grown hair, blushing as he chuckled, reaching to push her hair from her face as he spoke, his rich voice blanketing her in warmth

"Have I told you how much I love you today?"

Nodding Willow leant down and swept her lips across his in answer. It felt like home there, in his arms she lived. Before she knew it she was now looking up at him.

"I do you know – I love you Willow"

Blinking almost owlishly she nodded once more chewing on her bottom lip to stop herself from crying. It had been a hard road to where they were, baggage on both sides created tension and miscommunication of signals.

She didn't get a chance to answer as his lips took hers and once more the room was silent, soon the silence was broken as the man looking lovingly down at the redhead below him spoke once more

"Marry me my sweet little firecracker – marry me and love me and glow with our babies"

For a heart beat the room was silent but then as quickly as it started it was gone

"Yes!…oh yes, yes, yes, yes….Ohh yesssss Bubba"

His face peppered with kisses in-between the screams but Bubba Ray Dudley didn't care. Finally pulling away he looked up at the love of his life, as he grinned

"Have you been eating the candy canes again?"


	3. Unlikely Beginnings

Title Unlikely Beginnings

Author name Bekabulwinkle  
Author Email Willow/Kane  
DistributionTtH or if you want just ask

SpoilersNone really

"Only I can get lost going from the drinks table to the locker room"

The redhead mumbled as she looked left then right and left once more, her forehead crinkled a little as she tried to recognise one hallway from another, but it was useless, they were all the same ugly yellow colour.

"Your far from grandma's house"

The resonate voice brought a shiver down her spine as she slowly turned around and looked up, and up and up into a pair of mismatched eyes.

"Umm did you just make a joke because if you did then its all right I wont tell anyone, I'm good at keeping secretes…Very good cause you know keeping secretes is a good thing and not telling everyone everything is also a good thing maybe I should just head off down the hallway then tall dark and scary wont be all loomy and tall, still dark and scary but not so tall…Do you want a candy cane"

Finally trailing off Willow blushed crimson as she took a few steps back from Kane, yet she was still holding up the Christmas treat she loved – she had been travelling with her cousin long enough to know that the character played on TV sometimes spill out over into real life – and by what she heard Kane's had.

He was too quite, making her slowly lift her head Willow was surprised to see him tilting his head as he looked down at her, confusion and amazement clear on his face with a few other emotions she didn't want to dive to deep into.

Unconsciously mimicking his movement Willow was the staring champion of the scoobies and that included both Spike, who had the patience of a five year old so he want really a test and Angel.

She had no idea of how long went by as the two of them just looked at each other but was so caught up in the stair that she didn't see Vince McMahon, or the camera man and crew who came not so quietly around the corner, nor did she hear the equipment set up and soft whispers.

All she saw was those eyes, no longer a competition, she was caught up in the swirl of emotions, pain and agony she knew so well, that she knew reflected in her own. It was like she had drowned and been brought back a hundred times

"Red!"

The yelled voice snapped them from their trance, gasping for air she stumbled back – a pair of strong arms capturing her and once more she was caught up in that eddy churn of emotions that was his eyes, all you had to do was look.

"Be careful little red or the big bad wolf might gobble you all up"

He whispered in his gravely voice, his warm breath caressing her ear and then it was gone, the warm strong arms taken form her body the feel of his heartbeat next to hers and her body cried out in pain.

"Willow…Will's are you ok he didn't hurt you did he?"

Blinking again she finally turned to her cousin – the redhead shook her head

"No Stevie I'm fine"

"Keep the hell away from my cousin Kane!"

Steven Richards growled as he tugged her back down a hallway, frowning as Willow saw the gathering of people but as her eyes drifted over them they once more caught the mismatched pair and a smile came to her face when she saw a twinkle never before in them, as he brought her half eaten candy cane to his lips.


	4. Unlikely Allies

Title Unlikely Allies

Author name Bekabulwinkle  
Author Email – PWP - Drabble  
Pairing Willow/ Stacy  
DistributionTtH or if you want just ask

SpoilersNone really

Peering around the corner the red head chuckled as she saw the two men, quickly making sure she was out of sight before either of them could see her.

"Are you sure about this?"

Winking at the blond Diva Willow rubbed her hands together and cackled softly making Stacy laugh.

"We are so dead, they are going kill us"

Rolling her eyes Willow held her finger up over her mouth in the universal sign of "Shh" when she heard their targets heading towards them. After watching what the blond wrestler had done the week before Willow couldn't let it go, ever since she had started at the WWE the two of them had clashed whenever they were around each other.

"Yea Evolution all the way, the titles yours trip's – Randy doesn't have a chance"

Stacy's eyes narrowed as she heard the words and all thought of retribution flew out of her mind anyway Randy would protect her. If he couldn't she would go to Willow, no one messed with the red head, not if they wanted to keep there jobs cause Vince loved his sweet innocent niece, and Willow played up on it when ever she could.

Smirking Willow watched Stacy for a moment and wondered just why the blond didn't do anything for her, she was pretty but they had instantly became friends and Willow hated seeing her friends hurt. Holding up her fingers she motioned one, then two and as she hit three the two of them raced towards there targets and there missions.

The big screen was filled with the backs of both Triple H and Ric Flairs head as they walked away from the camera, only to be filled a heartbeat later with Stacy and a unknown Red head barrelling towards them.

"Jerks!"

Willow yelled as both men were being peeled out of their ring attire, what little there was off it. Stacy was laughing as she saw Ric floundering and falling over as he tried to pull his pants back up however when she saw the cameras it stoped

"Shit, camera, come on Red!"

Grabbing Willows arm Stacy quickly hurried down the hall and away from the cameras, but Willows call made her burst out once more

"So its true, men with big feet and hands…."


End file.
